Kiss Of An Angel
by Jackie Almasy
Summary: While reflecting in the Forest of Wind, Yuri remembers the night that changed him forever, the night Alice and him professed their love... Rated T for strong language and sexual content. Update: Revised.


Kiss Of An Angel

By: Jackie Almasy

_**Spoiler warning for those who have not beaten the first Shadow Hearts game or gotten to the end of the second game!**_

_This story was inspired by the good ending of both Shadow Hearts and Shadow Hearts Covenant. I would like to thank the creator of the second game for allowing that to happen, especially after the bad ending in the first one._

**Warning to all Yuri and Karin coupling fans, this story is not focused on the two. I am a Yuri and Alice fan till the end of time. You are more than welcome to read it but I do not want any flames on my choice of pairings. You have been warned.**

_Also I would like to thank Anime-Alee for her amazing stories such as Till The End of Time. Her absolute wonderful Yuri and Alice stories are the source of inspiration for this one-shot story. Thank you very much for your stories and I hope to see more in the near future! Now on with the story!_

**Shadow Hearts and Shadow Hearts Covenant are copyrighted and owned by Midway and Aruze. I do not own anything of the game. Please do not sue me.**

"**_The sun itself does not shine till the heavens clear."_**

_**-William Shakespeare**_

All was quiet on the tranquil Forest of Wind, its tall trees softly swaying in the soft warm breeze. Even within the ever-changing world of Japan with its evolving economy and manufacturing community, some places managed to stay the same, despite all the urges from the outside world to join their growing utopia.

The small village of warriors and guardians off to the east was nestled lovingly within this forest of wonders and mysteries. Inugami Village, center of Japans finest warriors and samurais; known for their dedication and way of living that has existed for thousands of years since the time when the very thought of myth and legend was born. Home of skills and ways of lives that seemed would never die out.

Kurando Inugami, the latest addition to the little "party", was from this place and you could see the pride of his heritage in his eyes every time someone mentioned Inugami Village. Dressed in the traditional vest and hakama of the samurai in training, Kurando proudly held onto his swords as we traveled on, gaining new swords and helping his demon morph ability along.

Yuri Volte Hyuga slowly leaned back against the outstretching ledge that looked over the monstrous woods, the forest echoing with life as birds' cries of life filled the sky. There has always been a sense of wonder and enchantment on the land of Japan, the very land filled with its magnificent history. Dating back thousands upon thousands of years ago, the lands very history was filled with the very essence of her people.

From the common people working hours a day on their very source of food; the rice fields to the blood stained ground of what seemed like endless battles of samurais. Some battles were merely for honor, some were merely for land while others, were just for the rush of battle. Sadly, there were some men in this wide world of differences and wonder that only lived for the rush of killing, the heat of the battle. The sheer bliss of having someone's scream of pain echo within the hollow halls of their ears. The grin of horrific joy spread over the faces, followed by the rush in their very bloodstreams. The skin would slowly shudder with body aching bliss as the cold blood of his victims dripped from his sword onto his hands. Red to white; the unholy mix of colors, or that is what it seemed.

The metal would shine through the mist of blood with an unholy shine, reflecting the madness and horror of war. All for the glory of battle, all for the glory of "honor."

Yuri narrowed his crimson eyes as he shook his head at the idea of that kind of honor. He closed his eyes gently, just allowing his senses for once to relax and get to know the familiar scenery around him. It had been so long since he had felt the soft welcoming wind of this forest, the glittering sunlight almost dancing down his pale face. This could almost be heaven but it never would be.

No, not without the other half of his missing essence; the other half of his soul.

Yuri slowly sighed as he leaned foreword, resting the weight of his upper body on his knees as the all too familiar pain in his heart resurrected. He felt his body tremble a little bit as he ran a gloved hand through his hair, his mind rushing through the ocean of memories. Memories of the last two years, memories of the woman he had loved with all his heart.

Alice Elliot: beautiful, kind, wonderful Alice. The twenty-year-old daughter of a deceased priest that had been so scared, so frightened in his mere presence when they had first met. True, under the circumstances they had first met were not the most pleasant, nor the most normal. He could remember the sheer terror in her eyes as he transformed into the Death Emperor at the approaching imps.

Roger Bacon, later to be known as Cardinal Albert Simon, only merely grinned at the appearance of the demonic undead. The black and gray making its way down the evils presence, the sinister untold lies hiding behind its soul piercing red eyes. Untold passions of what death and pain did to its senses, what it did to Yuri's.

He could remember the sheer terror and fear running through his veins as he entered almost every battle. The fusion souls beckoning, almost ripping his physical body apart to appear before the monsters present to rip them apart, the urge of bloodshed. The primal urge to rip the flesh of their victims from their bones, tear apart the muscle from the skin, the primal urge to kill. That is what these souls fed upon, the souls buried deep within Yuri's own soul.

He had always wondered if because these monsters existed within his own soul, if that meant he too was evil. Evil for allowing certain souls to appear and take form on his physical body, the Harmonixer barely having control over these monsters, barely any control over their actions. Yuri could remember the malice soaring through his body as the monsters took over physically, the internal struggle of mental control ragging on with every passing moment.

He remembered the countless times the monsters had wanted Alice's flesh as a victory prize but with every battle that passed, he had managed to control the malice and push them back down to the black depths of his heart. His very heart that would soon be submerged in the love and care of this woman; the woman that would come to own his very soul and everlasting love.

Yuri opened his eyes to the forest once again, his eyes slowly filled with memory and sadness. The memories of that night in Rouen, France; the memories that had shaped him to the man he was today.

_The rain continuously poured down in drenches onto the small town of Rouen, France. It fell down onto the homes so hard, the very shingles on the roofs shook from the sudden impact of the droplets of water. Sending shock waves of fear through the village citizens, they silently began to prey that God would allow their homes to be safe for the night. To not have their homes washed away._

_The night was almost bitterly cold, nipping sharply at any exposed patch of skin. Quickly turning them blood red, the night almost seemed to take the sacred warmth the human bodies possessed. The night almost did not seem to like this intrusion of warmth. What was this thing, warmth? How dare it exist under my time of domain!_

_The people of Rouen buttoned up their jackets and clutched shawls, desperately trying to keep any form of protection from the frost biting air. Clutching their wine bottles and children closely, they hurried through the emotionally stained streets. Ever since the murder of that priest months ago, the whole town had entered almost a ghost stage._

_No one smiled or waved to each other anymore. What was this thing they called smiles? Since the brutal hacking of a holy man, a man of God, nothing seemed safe anymore. Passing strangers and tourists were shunned, urged to complete their business as fast as possible and leave as quick as they could. The stained essence of evil had left its impression, erasing the concept of trust. This thing called "trust" would not exist for a long time to come._

_The growing fear of war also hanged over their heads, like a knife dangling by a halfway cut thread of string. The tides of war were slowly starting to turn and rustle within the sea of the world, and the cause of the waves was the continent of Europe. Arguments of politics, claims of power and the rights of God, and the unholy rights to own more lands just pushed and pushed the anger of the people._

_Without the people, how could a country be called such?_

_The rain continued to pour down in drenches as out of the darkness, a band of people ran through the streets. Their clothes soaked, noses runny, and chests heaving up and down, the air pierced their lungs like icicles. The leader of the band, a young twenty four year old man, narrowed his crimson eyes at the invading rain. His brown trench coat was soaked through, as his red shirt and tight blank pants would soon be to follow. His light brown hair matted his damp skin, now almost blue from the cold. His clothes outlined the rippling muscles of strength and trained dedication as the white glow of the moonlight poured onto him._

_His red eyes narrowed, as he turned his head back, looking at his followers._

"_Lets get to the hotel! I don't know about you but I'm damn sick of being all wet!"_

_The young woman next to him, nodded eagerly. Her gray coat clung to her drenched body as her blue eyes almost cascaded with emotion as many droplets of rain dripped down her face. Margarete G. Zelle, a.k.a. Malkovich, looked over her costume as she moaned in disgust._

"_My suit! Do you know how hard it is to dry this outfit! Boy is the Department going to have a fit…" _

_The older man next to her chuckled as he turned his wise eyes towards the sky. His sage clothing clung to his old body, the hurried amount of strength showing on his body as the man panted. How could he, Liu Zhuzhen, not of known that it was going to rain? Sure he could exorcise demons and ghosts like no other but he could not tell when a little sprinkle would turn into a downpour?_

_The party hurried through the streets, not noticing the stare of suspicious eyes staring out of the windows. The young man almost rammed his entire body weight into the upcoming door, nearly losing his balance as he walked into the warmth and sanctuary of the hotel. The clerk looked up at them in shock, but said nothing. Though tourists were his business, the murder had occurred right out the buildings' back door. Still eyeing the suspicious looking guests, he went back to his business._

_The young man almost looked stunned as he looked over his attire._

"_For the love of-!" Yuri Hyuga ran his hands ferociously down his clothes, hoping to leave at least some of the water off his clothes._

"_Yuri! Stop that! Its not polite!" a beckoning woman's berated him from behind. Yuri, almost in disgust, turned around to meet the cool blue eyes of twenty-year-old Alice Elliot. The daughter of the late deceased priest Father Morris Elliot, panted as she took in the blissfully warm air of the small hotel. Her almost deathly pale skin glistened in the warm lantern light hanging over them. Yuri, not noticing his own actions, slowly lowered his crimson eyes over her body._

_Her blue and white attire seemed almost part of her very skin as the soaked fabrics showed off he curved body. Yuri's eyes moved down the outlines of the breasts, the wavering lines of her hips, and down the luscious form of her legs. Yuri slowed the huge lump forming in his throat as he immediately brought his eyes back up to the blushing form of Alice's face. Her deep blue eyes showed some restriction yet understanding as they matched with the Yuri's flaring need of desire and love in it._

_Though it had only been a couple of days since the defeat of Cardinal Albert Simon and the God he summoned down, the couple had not even had the time to confront each other about their feelings, not the courage too. They could see it in each other's eyes every time they locked, each pool of crimson and blue stirring with love and protection for one another. Also, the tinge of fear sustained their eyes, endowing their inability to share the feelings._

_Yuri had finally come to love his first woman in his life, his Alice, to the point where he protected her from every monster they faced, every dirty look thrown at her, or ever worse, any questionable look given by any guy. Needless to say, when the questionable look appeared, either Yuri walked off with a sore hand or the guy was on the ground bruised._

_Alice too had come to love the young man in return. Through the months of endless hard labor and the nonstop battles, Yuri and her became closer. From the sudden disappearance of Yuri for when he attempted to fuse with the Seraphic Radiance, Alice would not even come out of her room for two weeks. Every night, Zhuzhen would attempt to ask her to come out, pleading for her eat something. The only reply he ever got was the soul-clenching cry of a love struck young woman who had just had her soul ripped apart._

_The others would watch with hope in their eyes and motions that Zhuzhen would come down with a smile on his face and hopefully, a young woman right behind him. They would shiver from anticipation and hope that she would come down. Margarete would clutch the stairwell handrail till her knuckles would become white, a sign of the dedication and hope she had come to have for her friends, but they would slowly let go as Zhuzhen came down the stairs with a sad look on his face._

_It was weeks before they saw Alice smile again, and it took almost six months for her to even begin her normal activities and talks with everyone. It seemed she was finally willing to except he may be alive or dead somewhere but then when the trip to Blue Castle happened, everything changed. The man or the shell of Yuri lay there in that dark cell, the scent of decaying flesh and the dead all around them._

_He just sat there, his eyes empty as a hole, no soul rested within these walls. Zhuzhen remembered Alice's look as tears filled her eyes once again. Seeing her quickly blink them away, she proceeded to walk right up to him but was stopped by Keith Valentine, the local master of the manor. Yuri slowly looked up from the pit of death he was in, the moonlight slowly caressing down his body as he looked at Alice._

"_You've...you've come to take mother away. I-I won't let you!"_

_Alice, confused by the words that came from Yuri's lips, talked back with the hidden love within her voice._

"_Yuri! It's me, Alice!"_

_She fought against Keith's grip on her shoulder..._

"**_I won't let you take her!"_**

"**_Yuri!"_**

_Zhuzhen snapped out of memory as he felt a young hand grip his arm. Looking down he saw young Halley looking at him with worry. Smiling down at the young warrior, he raised a hand and patted his shoulder, nodding in reassurance as he coughed in his throat, hoping to break the silence. Yuri and Alice's trance was reluctantly broken as she nodded, and slowly headed to the reception desk, giving Yuri one last look over her shoulder before attending to business._

_Yuri slowly sighed as he sat down in front of the fire within their room of 4. The men had taken up residence within the room with four beds while Alice and Margarete took the single rooms available. He stared into the ocean of yellow and orange, the very flamed themselves almost dancing. It almost seemed that it wanted to trance anyone who stared at it long enough._

_Leaving his trench coat to hang and dry by the fireplace, Yuri's eyes drifted to the door to the side of him. Now would be the perfect time to confront her about this strange and exotic feelings coursing through his very blood stream every time he just thought of her. The way his body tingled every time she would stand by him. How her touched and smell haunted his very senses, making his soar to a bliss he had never known exist when her eyes locked with his._

_Yuri was going mad with this love that he needed to confess, but still, that fear of rejection held him back. _

"_Go to her already Yuri," an old chuckle broke the silence as Yuri felt the presence of Zhuzhen behind him, "She's not getting any younger."_

_Yuri continued to stare at the fire._

"_I-I can't Zhuzhen. I'm scared I'll lose control of the fusion monsters or even worse," Yuri shuddered for an instant, making Zhuzhen raise an eyebrow at this action. "What if she does not feel the same way?"_

_Zhuzhen remained silent for a minute before slowly sitting down next to Yuri. Letting out an old groan and muttering something about getting too old for this, he turned to his young friend with the look a sage would wear._

"_You love this woman do you not?"_

"_Yes..."_

_Zhuzhen nodded; pleased with the answer he had just heard._

"_Then what is stopping you from expressing your feelings. Yuri, it is better to let someone know what you feel than to keep it coped up inside for the rest of your life. As William Shakespeare once wrote, 'The sun itself does not shin till the heavens clear.'_

_Yuri remained silent, almost studying the fire more a minute and then the familiar grin spread over his face. _

"_Your right Zhuzhen. That Shakes fucker guy is right!" Yuri ran out of the room, leaving Zhuzhen behind stunned. _

_Yuri slowly walked to her room door and became silent. Taking in a deep breath, his chest rose up slowly with the realization and utter fear resting once again in his stomach. It felt worse than his seasickness from going on boats. He was about to lay his heart on the line for the first time ever since the night of his mothers' death._

_He had always kept his feelings to himself, hiding them from the world so he would not be hurt again. The night his mother had been killed, that very night he cradled his mothers blood soaked body, he had sworn never to allow his emotions to show again. It had been because of his anger, his hatred that his Harmonixer powers emerged, that his house was a ruin. The first emergence of the Death Emperor had loomed over the monsters and his mother, snarling as drool dripped from its fang._

_A high pitched hiss slowly emerged out of the cold silence, warning his attackers that he was not going to take this intrusion lightly. And somewhere in the battle, in the heat of the blood curdling screams and the bloodshed, he had turned to see his mother's dead form. The Death Emperor had stopped suddenly, letting his latest victim drop to the floor as the fusion soul stood there. Slowly, the light enveloped, revealing the naked and bleeding form of Yuri._

_Yuri sighed and shook his head at the memory lapping over and over in his mind. He did not want his past to destroy this possible and dare he say, happy, future he may have in front of him. All he needed to do was grab the door handle in front of him and open it. All this man had to do for real happiness was look into the eyes of the woman he had come to love with his whole soul and say the three words as old as time itself._

_Taking a deep breath, Yuri raised his hand and knocked lightly on the door. His hand trembled as he could hear shuffles coming from inside the room, his senses flying as he heard the voice of an angel._

"_Come in."_

_Yuri slowly opened the door to walk into a very well furnished room. Decorated with the latest styles of London trends, Yuri slowly walked in to see Alice sitting on a small chair in front of the fire. Turning her deep blue gaze to his crimson one, Yuri took in a deep breath at the sight before him._

_Alice had removed her wet outfit and placed it on a nearby chair to dry and in its place to cover her creamy body was a small lace robe. Its silk reflected the orange and red light as it danced over the curves and tones of her body, taunting Yuri's senses as he slowly made his way into the room. Instead of her hair being in the usual style it was in, it was simply held up in an old fashioned bun, random strands of hair escaping the tied bunch and draping over her shoulders._

_She stood up, a warm smile spreading over her lips as she looked at his eyes._

"_Yuri…"_

_Her soft voice echoed with the longing that this may be the moment they both were waiting for. Her soft eyes reflected the hope, the longing to have him say it. Yuri slowly walked foreword, the Harmonixer blood inside of him raging with the passion and love he was feeling in his heart. Love it seemed was one of the feelings that triggered him to fight his hardest._

_He could still remember the first time he had ever transformed into Amon, the powerful fusion that had lain dormant within his soul. He had felt a power he had never known flow through his system, his body alive with the rush of power. He had charged at the hideous creatures dwelling within the Nemeton Monastery, crushing all within his path but one has gone away and had headed straight for Alice._

_Despite her best attempts to call upon her most powerful spell, Advent, the monster beat her to the punch. She was suddenly knocked to the ground, her white glove suddenly stained with her own red blood as she clutched her shoulder. Her book suddenly sliding away from her, Yuri remembered seeing her wince in pain. Alice had tried her best to fight back tears but as Yuri saw the one single tear slide down her soft cheek, he remembered Amon suddenly letting out a long roar of anger._

_The monster, too stupid to notice the approaching God of Wrath behind him, hissed over Alice's body. Trying her best to move away, Alice shook in fear at the glare of the monsters red eyes, the rest of her party members trying their best to rush to her aid but busy with the sudden hordes of monsters appearing from the abandoned temple halls. The monster showed his fangs, roaring, as he was about to lunge his fangs down. Alice screamed but then did not notice any pain but instead heard a gut wrenching sound._

_Amon stood over her, holding the monster by the throat in its hand. The monster struggled against the Gods strength but it was no use. Staring straight into the monster eyes, Amon lets out a menacing growl of hate. Suddenly, the monster was gone, split into two by the Gods strength as Amon threw the remains to opposite end of the rooms. Staring up in shock, Alice stared at Yuri's newest form._

_Their eyes met, reflecting the protection flaring in Amon's eyes meeting the surprise in Alice's. Alice knew then, looking into the eyes of this God that Yuri cared for her. She could see past the hatred writhing with bloodlust, she could see this man putting his soul on display for her. As if it was some bitter hope that she would understand, Alice remembered smiling softly as she felt Amon pick her up gently, holding her close to the form as the giant wings surrounded her. A simple gesture to protect her till she was well to walk._

_And now, here in this hotel room with the echoing thunder just outside the window, Alice could see the longing in his eyes once again. The longing to tell her just what was hidden within his locked heart. This would be the night to reveal all, the night that all feelings would finally be unleashed._

"_I-I uh…I'm…I uh…"_

_Yuri stuttered, his body shook from the fear._

"_I'm sorry to bother you so late. I'll talk to you later…"_

'_Yuri you dumb ass! You just blew your chance! You're a fucking coward you know that?" Yuri's mind berated at him. Yuri made a move for the door but stopped at the gentle velvet touch of a hand catching his. Yuri froze…_

"_Yuri, please…"_

_He turned over to meet her gaze. His breath was slowly becoming ragged as he could almost feel her own body heat against his. It took him all his strength from taking her right there and ravaging her with passion on the nearby bed_

"_I love you…"_

_There, out in the open for the whole world to see. Alice Elliot had confessed the three words she had longed him to hear since the day she sacrificed her soul for his safety. Yuri stared directly back into her gaze, the young woman's body shaking from fear of rejection. The room was silent for what seemed like an eternity and Alice withdrew her hand, the fear starting to build up that he did not feel to the degree she did about him._

_Tears slowly started to weld up in her eyes as she began to back up, only to be brought directly into Yuri's built form. She gasped, not because of the coldness but because of never being held this close to a man before. Besides her father hugging her, she had never been this close to a man before. Yuri wrapped his arms around her tightly, as he suddenly lowered his head to her level._

_It was like velvet caressing rough skin as their lips met. Alice took in a deep breath; shocked that this was even happening. Yuri felt the same! Wrapping her arms suddenly around his neck, Yuri tightened his grip on her body. He could feel her heartbeat as her breasts were pushed against his chest, the yearning for each other only getting bigger and harder to resist._

_Yuri continued the kiss as gentle as he could contain himself. His passion and love for her was overwhelming his senses, numbing it till he only felt her in his arms. Their warmth's seemed to melt together as Alice returned the kiss with just as eager passion. Her first kiss._

_After a time and a need for breath, Yuri slowly pulled back just enough to get some air in. They were panting, their bodies trembling from the sudden rush of passion and love. Yuri's eyes met hers, his once cold gaze now filled with love. He brought a gloved hand to her face, gently caressing her face as she heard his own words of confession._

"_I love you too Alice. I've loved you since the day I saw you…"_

_The words just slipped from his lips like butter on toast. It felt so right to say them to her and only her. It felt so right to have her and only her hear those sacred words he had not spoken since his Mother had died. He felt her stiffen for a second, he guessed from disbelief that he could actually get those words out of his mouth and it was not easy._

_Alice smiled brightly, her smile lighting up the whole room as Yuri smiled back roguishly. Alice slowly eased her lips back up to his. This time, it was more sweet and passionate, making Yuri groan roughly in his throat. His groan sent chills of pleasure up her spine, her judgment just melting away into his caresses and touch. Slowly the light touches soon became ones of possession, their bodies slowly increasing their breathing pace._

_Yuri slowly backed her up against a wall for support, his body only aching to be closer to her sacred warmth. Yuri moved his kisses from her satin lips to her soft cheeks and jawbone as he lingered there for a couple minutes. He moved even lower to her neck as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, bringing her close to him as he hungrily kisses her neck. Starving for her touch and scent, he could get enough of this woman. _

_Alice breathed heavily as she clutched to his shoulders, the passion and bliss becoming almost too much. This is what she had been waiting patiently for, hoping to God for that someday she would be able to feel this intimate with Yuri. She slowly opened her eyes in the sea of love that had surrounded the two young lovers and looked towards the heavens._

_She wanted to be with him both physically and spiritually. She wanted to share that sacred bond that two people can physically share and just touch each other lovingly afterwards. Alice smiled at the thought, giggling a bit. Yuri having pillow talk? Alice could not help but smile wider, not noticing her hands exploring the features and build of his body._

_Her hands moved down his back, caressing the rippling and trembling muscles. She gingerly ran her hands along his sides, feeling the warm skin underneath the red shirt. Almost sneaky like, they slowly came around to the front of his shirt and began caressing his chest muscles. She softly stopped one hand as she felt his heartbeat beating rapidly, driven mad with passion and the restraints of keeping it under control._

_Yuri let out a shuddered breath…_

"_Alice…"_

"_Shh."_

_Alice gently silenced him by kissing his lips, and looked deep in his eyes. This was better than any love they had heard in fairy tales or past stories from other people. This was finally coming true to them; the theory of eternal love was coming true within the hearts and souls of these two people._

"_Make love to me…"_

_The words shocked Yuri slightly, though it again was another wish come true. Gently taking her hands, he gently led them to the bed. Looking back into his eyes one more time, he whispered with the care she had never heard him use._

"_What about your…beliefs…?"_

_Alice looked deep into his eyes, the answer she was about to reveal she hoped, would be enough._

"_Yuri, when I sacrificed my soul to protect you, I knew that I was ready to do anything for you. I was scared and new to the concept of love. Beyond my immediate family, I did not know what love was but when I saw you run into to save me from the darkness you were doomed to fall into, I knew right there that…that…,"_

_Yuri just continued to stare at her…_

"_That my soul would belong to you no matter what happened to me. That I would always be with you in your dreams, in spirit, and in love. Yuri, I knew at that moment, I would love you until the end of time itself."_

_Yuri felt a unfamiliar feeling stirring inside of him, urging to come up and shout to the world what this feeling was. No matter what happened now, they would be forever entwined. Their hearts and souls tied to each other. Her soul would belong to him and his would forever belong to her. This was the pure love of a man and a woman._

_Yuri slowly untied the strands around her waist, as she shuddered with excitement and love. Slowly, almost in an unholy trance, the garment fell to the floor, as did the Harmonixer's. Softly, they both fell back into the bed, lost in the sea of their passion and love. Higher and higher did they fly into the depths of bliss, until they screamed each other's name into the night sky._

Yuri opened his eyes again to the Forest of Wind, a single tear slipping down his face. He would always miss the touch of the woman who would forever hold his heart but soon, he would be with her again. The Mistletoe Curse would soon drain his body of his mind and then, he would be gone from this world.

The Harmonixer strangely was not scared. For he knew that somewhere, waiting within his very soul, the woman of his life was waiting. Waiting for the moment that they would be reunited at long last, and the bliss of being in each other's souls would last for eternity. Whoever said nothing lasts forever was wrong.

"_This will…_," thought Yuri as a small smile spread over his face, hearing approaching footsteps behind him.

"Yuri…" came Rogers voice, filled with concern and worry. It was time to tell him what he had planned…

_**Fin**_

_A word of thanks is in order to MikoNoNyte for her review. After reading my own work over, I realized that I shouldn't of done that. While at the time it did seem like a good idea, it isn't good to do that unless you're specifically writing a songfic. This was not intended to be one, so I made the changes. Thanks again MikoNoNyte!_


End file.
